


Light of My Life

by heartbreak_human



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Capture, Cheese, Cliche, Dead Phone, Desert, Did i spell that right, Fear, Flight Simulations, Galaxy Garrison, Galtean AU, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Grease References, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Grease, James Griffin (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Keith (Voltron) Being an Idiot, Keith (Voltron)'s Shack, Light Angst, M/M, Male Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Misunderstandings, Motorcycles, Mutual Pining, Not Really Character Death, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Platonic Soulmates, Power Outage, Red String of Fate, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Snapchat, Song Parody, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Storms, Stress Relief, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, Undercover Missions, Very cheesey, Walks In The Park, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, akira kogane - Freeform, blue honda, ghosting, its just the phone, keith has a mullet, keith is danny, klance, lance is sandy, mentions of James Griffin, mentions of Shiro, monthlyklance, mullet - Freeform, pidge is amused, samsung, saving it 'till they're sure, they're virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreak_human/pseuds/heartbreak_human
Summary: Snippets of love, two of the same boys, four different realities.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50
Collections: Klance (Voltron)





	1. They Call Me 'The Tailor'

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1, Selfies/Pickup lines  
> https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1286401657434062849/photo/1

Keith was bored out of his mind. He was stuck at home, the power was out, and his phone was at ten percent. He had been scrolling down his instagram feed, liking about 3% of the posts he saw, when a notification from Snapchat popped up at the top of his screen. 

May as well, he thought. There was nothing else interesting anyhow.

He clicked on the notification, expecting a blank screen with an S scribbled on it, but he was pleasantly surprised with the most ridiculous picture in the world.   
This kid, Tailor, had sent a selfie of himself sporting an embarrassingly smug smirk, with the words, ‘No wonder you got kicked out, just the thought of you is driving me crazy’. No context. Well, there was a little, but he had gotten kicked out months ago, and this was sent just then. Keith decided to reply.

He sent a picture of the storm outside, captioned with the words, ‘is the power still on at the Garrison?’ and a neutral face emoji. About five seconds later he got a reply. This idiot was gaming. 

‘Naw im pretty sure theres like 20 backup genrrators just for the dormitory wing’.

That made sense, the whole building looked like a high tech hospital, but it was an airforce/space exploration academy. 

Keith snapped back. ‘Yah makes sense. Just wondering, do you flirt with everyone you snap?’ and a little pic of a squinting panda. He got a quick response.

‘Just the hot ones. Btw, ur on FIRE babe.’ In the selfie, Tailor was wearing those sunglasses with the flames on them.

‘Keep ‘em coming’ Keith types, wanting to know how many lines this guy has. Turns out, it’s infinite.

‘Ur so hot you make the equator look like the north pole’ he snaps. Keith turns red, so he uses the glowy purple mask filter, hoping Tailor won’t catch on.

‘We need to get you contained, scientists say that ur the cause for global warming.’ Fuck. He’s a dork. That’s cute as shit.

‘I don’t think astronomers and engineers are the right scientists for that kind of conclusion,’ Keith snaps. He knows there’s biologists at the Garrison, but still. They’re not monitoring our globe, they’re studying how well plants could hold up in a metal box, and how much oxygen they could pump out.

‘Alright, how about this one, Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you're CuTe.’ Keith could admit, he liked that one, but he knew it wasn’t true.

‘Lies,’ he said. ‘Speaking of elements on the PT, are u gold, cuz im in au of your beauty.’ Keith knew he was taking risks, but honestly, this guy was GORGEOUS. Plain fucking BEAUTIFUL. There were thousands of words that described him, yet they weren’t enough to express how amazing he was. He had seen ‘The Tailor’s’ scores in the flight simulations, and they were really close to Keiths. He was an amazing pilot, a beautiful person, and his confidence and humor radiated positivity. Almost nobody could make Keith smile. Shiro had only managed a few times, but Tailor had him giggling into his phone, and BLUSHING. Keith didn’t think he was capable of blushing. There was obviously so much more to this kid, and Keith would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in getting to know him. Despite the pickup lines, (I mean, are there truly any good ones?) this guy seemed cool. So yeah, he was worth a crappy pickup line. He tapped send.

‘Falling in love with you has been easier than level 1 of the piloting sim.’ His face was pink, and his smile was wider than before. Keith didn’t think that was possible.  
‘Love? Ask me on a date first.’ Keith smiled, thinking, this boy better appreciate that. He wasn’t opposed to a date either. Oh, he just screenshotted it. He knows what’s up.

‘Did the sun come out, or did you smile at me?’ Ok. This boy’s a keeper.

‘I did, in fact, smile. Ur lucky. I can count on one hand how many times i smiled at my brother.’ Keith replied.

A new snap popped up, Keith opened it up, looked into those bright blue eyes, contrasting perfectly with tan skin, and then a black screen. “FUCK!” He yelled. He didn’t snap back, nor did he see the message. And he left him on opened. Shit. Hopefully, Tailor won’t take it too hard.

~

The next morning, Keith woke up to a silent shack. Of course, there weren’t any birds chirping, he lived in the middle of a desert plane. A deserted plane. Whatever.  
He stuck his phone charger in the wall and plugged in his dead little friend.

Then he took a shower until his entire body smelled clean like bar soap. Yup, his entire body. Fuck shampoo.

He made himself a butter sandwich because, honestly, there was no good food around, and the nearest store was forty minutes away. He chomped on that dry ass food and waited for his phone to charge enough to use.

As soon as he finished, he slid over to the outlet in the wall, and clicked the button on the top right side of his out-of-date Samsung; He saw that it was charged 7%. Good enough.

He opened up Snapchat after waiting a good ten centuries for his phone to turn on and saw that he had two new snaps from Tailor.

‘Maybe you didn’t see the last one… idk…’ and a picture of him biting his bottom lip and looking down anxiously. Poor Tailor, maybe this isn’t just a game. He opened the next one.

‘I don’t know if you’re ghostin’ me, but I wouldn’t mind if you haunted me for the rest of my life,’ he had said, a little ghost gif floating next to his shoulder. Gotta give him creativity points.

‘Sry, my phone was dead, but i’m down to hang once holiday starts,’ Keith sent.

‘Cool. Heres my number, screenshot it.’ He sent it right after.

‘Lance- XXX-XXX-XXXX,’ the post-it note read.

‘Who’s lance?’ Keith asked, curious as to why that was written on his post-it.

‘Uh… they guy youve been talking to?’ Tailor looked confused.

‘Ive only talked to you though…’ Keith was really unsure of whatever the fuck was going on.

‘Me? Im Lance?’ He looked like he was having a hard time keeping himself from wetting his pants.

‘Oh. ok. Im keith.’ he replied.

‘Ik that dude, dont you remember, Keith and Lance, neck-and-neck…?’ He was making a really weird face, all his teeth were showing, his eyebrows were brushing his hairline, and his head was a long way from his neck if you get what I mean.

‘Sorry. I dont remember you.’ Keith was slowly beginning to realize that ‘The Tailor’ was likely a nickname. The only person he knew with that name spelled it ‘Taylor,’ and the last time he saw him was in the Principal’s office back in fourth grade after a minor fight. Keith only broke his arm and a joint in his thumb, he got a cast and everything. It wasn’t great though, because his foster parents beat him for getting them a medical bill, which, technically, was paid for through his father’s will.  
‘How could you forget this beautiful face?!?!’ Lance looked incredulously at his camera.

‘I dont think i ever looked at you.’ Keith answered.

‘Damn, that’s cold. We still on for that date tho?’

‘Was it a date?’

‘I mean, if u want.’

‘Sure, and, tbh, if i ever glanced ur way, i probably wouldnt be able to look at anything but your eyes, so… i could probably never tell if you were even in uniform or not.’ Keith was pretty smug. That was a good one, plus, it helped that Lance had the most mesmerizing eyes probably in existence. They were like the ocean, reflecting light, dark blues, and bright teals, bottomless, and you could probably spend a whole afternoon looking at them. 

He got a new notification, but it wasn’t from Lance, it was a text from that hacker kid that shut off the power so he could escape from being caught after punching James Griffin once for making a 'your momma' joke, knowing that Keith didn't have one.

‘Hey, so Lance just fell off his bed and is now lying face down on the floor. I asked him why, and he said ‘geepf’ I’m pretty sure he said your name, I’ve gotten pretty good at interpreting his squeak-speak, any idea what’s going on? Oh, he’s also bright red, shit, gtg he’s turning purple.’

Keith buried his face in his hands, he must’ve made an impact, huh, reducing the most confident guy at the Garrison to a puddle on the floor. This is gonna be fun.


	2. Cya Soon (At Garrison University)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance sees Keith, gives him some love.  
> Keith gets ambushed, loses a glove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gods, I love parodies.

Summer loving, had me a blast

Summer loving, happened so fast

I met a boy, crazy for me

Met a boy, cute as can be

Summer days, drifting away to oh oh the summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

Did you get very far?

Tell me more, tell me more

Like does he have a car?

He walked by me, headed to main camp

He ran by me, looked like a vamp

I looked his way, his skin was all brown

He was bizzare, his hair was profound

Summer sun, somethings begun- but oh oh the summer nights

Tell me more, tell me more

Was it love at first sight?

Tell me more, tell me more

Did he put up a fight?

It was nice, we sat in the shade

Went on his bike, showed him ‘Renegade’

We parked Red, went on a walk.

Went to the park, had a nice talk.

Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but oh oh the summer nights.

Tell me more, tell me more

But you don't gotta brag

Tell me more, tell me more

Did you play laser tag?

He took me swimming, showed off his tan

Went to the beach, watched our favorite band

He was sweet, just turned eighteen

Watched a movie, on the big screen

Summer heat, teenagers meet, but oh oh the summer nights.

Tell me more, tell me more

How much dough did he spend?

Tell me more, tell me more

Could he get me a friend?

End of August, our last weekend

So I told him, we'd still be friends

Then we made our true love vow

Wonder what he’s doing now

Summer dreams, ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation, may or may not take the computer, depends on what the fam says. Therapy's almost over for me tho, that's a pro. Find me on social media at heartbreak_human or heartbreakhuman.


	3. Yorak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance mistake each other for Galran enemies when really, they're both Coalition members on the same mission, totally misinformed. Galtean AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is sufficient.

Bam! 

“Quiznak.” Lance cursed. The box he was hiding in was unloaded pretty harshly onto the dock. He knows that the Galra are a pretty angry civilization, but why the fuck did they decide to take out their anger on a box of ‘Imperial Mer eggs,’ which had several ‘Fragile’ labels on all sides. Like, seriously.

He listened as the heavy footsteps receded, and slowly lifted the lid. He climbed out, careful not to trip over his tiny Arusian legs, and shifted into his Galra form. Long purple legs, yellow and blue eyes, creepy quiznaking blank ass face, ya’ know, the works. (Don’t worry, he put makeup on his marks.)

The guard stationed on the other side of the entrance to the loading dock was knocked out, and quickly disposed of, leaving Lance with a nice new set of armor.

‘Schway.”

He replaced the guard’s position, standing stiffly in place until the door on the other side of the hangar opened. 

“I didn’t know shifts had changed? Where’s Brock?” A tall man quizzed him. He was pretty short for a Galra, maybe seven feet tall? That’s what Pidge would say. She was an Earth dweller who had spontaneously appeared, but he wouldn’t know that. He was in a coma when it happened. Soon enough, he found himself piloting the Red Lion, alongside his cousin Allura (On her Mom’s side guys, he’s still a brunette, only a little royal blood) of the Blue Lion. 

“Naw, he felt a little dizzy, I think he snuck in some booze last time we went out. I was around, and he asked if I could take over.” Lance brought himself back.

“And what of  _ your  _ post, guard?”

“I was on break, heading to my quarters when he spotted me,” Lance answered. In a family as big as his, he was pretty good at coming up with cover stories for his younger siblings when they got stuck in a corner.

“Alright. I’ll give him the day off. You, come with me, Joren, take his place please.” The youngest of his entourage, who was clearly older than the short one in charge, left to take his spot. Lance slid over to where Shorty stood.

“The rest of you three, go sleep, you look like sleepy grandmothers.” He turned on his heel, and left with them, beckoning for Lance to follow.

~

“Guard, I’ve never seen you before, so tell me who you are before I report you,” Shorty commanded.

“I’m Lance. Just got recruited. I’m kinda new here, I’ve only been stationed for a week.” He answered.

“That’s an odd name for a Galra, boy,” Shorty narrowed his eyes.

“My parents named me after their fathers. Laan’Or, and Krance.” Lance was a good liar, but he only ever answered to his name, so every time he went undercover, this was his story. Everyone believed it. 

“Alright, Lance. I’m Major Yorak, I’ve been here two years, and I don’t have this position for nothing. I have better combative skills than anyone on this ship, including my senior officers, so don’t get on my bad side.” 

Wow… thought Lance. Shorty’s feisty. That’s kinda hot. Plus, he could see all the muscles he sported under his tight-fitting uniform. Maybe he was such a good fighter he didn’t even need armor. That’s hot too. Plus, one he’d gotten a glance at those endless indigo eyes, he was gone. Loverboy Lance, crushing again, but this time was  _ different _ .

“Yessir.” He replied.

~ 

Keith flopped down on his bed facedown. 

Goddamn, that boy was hot as shit. His helmet was off, his eyes the deepest blue Keith had ever seen, the cutest violet freckles in the world, hell, this was the boy he was going to marry. Well, he would if he wasn’t part of the Galra Empire. He didn’t know how he would ever be able to write his report back to Kolivan and mention Lance without taking up an extra five pages. Fuck. He was whipped.

He grabbed his report and set to work.

Ten minutes later, he discovered that instead of describing the past week’s happenings, he had drawn a picture of Lance’s face. He tucked that under his mattress because, frankly, it was a pretty nice picture. Maybe that was because Lance was so beautiful, but whatever. He grabbed another paper and started writing his report all over again.

~

The week passed quickly for Lance, who spent his time learning the schedules of the guards around him, looking for any openings where nobody would be guarding the door to Commander Throk. He totally wasn’t thinking about Yorak’s eyes, or his arms (holy shit), or his confident stance. He wasn’t thinking about who his best man would be, or the maid of honor. Who’s blessing would he ask for in getting Yorak’s hand? Fuck. He was in love. That’s not good.

~

It was the day.  _ THE  _ day. Lance had been on this uncomfortable ship for fifteen days now, and the other guards were celebrating their one day off. Apparently every hundred twenty days, half the guards would get a day off. Sixty days later, the other half would get their break. This was pretty quiznaking lucky. 

Lance strolled confidently through the halls, the sounds of his footsteps echoing off the metal walls. He knew that if he was being quiet, or too careful, the guards who  _ were  _ there would think he was up to something. Galrans are a little too confident in their home turf.

The guards started to leave. Good. He had timed this right. 

He swiftly grabbed the last Galran to leave and knocked him out, careful not to be too loud about it. He grabbed his hand and placed it on the DNA scanner that locked the door. Yeah, Lance was technically Galran, but the scanners never worked for him. Only true Galra blood or tech could open them, and the only Galra tech he had was his gun and armor. The gloves weren’t tech though. He doubted metal gloves would be comfortable. 

He slipped inside, and spotted Major Yorak.

Quiznak. Of course, the Commander would have skilled protection on the day where it seemed to lack the most elsewhere. This wasn’t good.

~

Keith froze.

What the  _ HELL  _ was Lance doing here?

He was about to capture Throk, and a guard shows up. Of course. He looks scared though. Does he know what I’m about to do? I mean, thank god he’s sleeping, the sound of the door would’ve given Keith away immediately.

“What are you doing here guard?” Keith asked.

“Sorry Major Yorak, I was going to guard him, but it looks like you have that covered.” Lance nodded toward him. 

“Oh, no. I was just leaving. I needed to grab my knife real quick.” Keith flashed his blade. That’s a safe move. He had wrapped up the symbol when he first came to this ship and had it hidden on him at all times in case of an emergency. He knew that only Blade members and the Paladins of Voltron would know the symbol, and it was covered. He was safe.

~

Yorak flashed a knife. That wasn’t a normal knife. It was Luxite. Lance had only seen it in person once before, and there was a glowing line on the blade. A dark blue-violet line. This was a Marmoran Blade.

“Who did you steal that from? Where are you holding them? I know they’re alive.” Lance interrogated the man who he had hoped was good, but it seemed as though he had captured a Blade member himself, and taken a trophy. He aimed his gun.

“Woah. This is mine! My mother passed it to me!” Yorak held up his hands. ~ Looks like Lance is good after all, thank god Keith didn’t fall in love with the enemy. ~

“Oh. Are you a Blade member?” Lance lowered the gun. Maybe he had a chance with Yorak after all. 

“My name’s Keith Kogane, nineteen earth years old, I’m half Galra, my mother took me from my home in America when Galran agents attacked our home. You probably don’t know it. I was raised by the Blade of Marmora, and have been fighting with the Voltron Coalition. I assume you’re part of the coalition as well?” Shorty looked surprisingly hopeful.

“Yeah. I’m ten thousand and eighteen years old. Technically. I was in a healing pod for the vast majority of that time. I’m the pilot of Voltron’s Red Lion, and my friends are from a school in America.” Lance held out his hand. 

Keith took it. “Nice to officially meet you. Let’s grab him and run.”

~

The two loaded Throk onto a pod and got ready to make their escape when someone shot the pod hard from behind.

Lance ended up falling with Keith, landing on top of him, arms braced on either side of his face. He decided to go for it for once in his life. He leaned down, kissed his crush, and a split second later, hopped into the pilot’s seat and sped off, plotting a course to Olkarion, where he knew they’d be safe.

“What the hell Lance?!?! Why’d you do that?!?!?!?” Keith stumbled to the front of their cramped little space, nearly tripping over Throk.

“Sorry, I’ve just wanted to for a long time. Didn’t know I was that bad a kisser.” Lance’s face tensed, preparing for the words, “I’m straight, asshole!” They didn’t come.

“Why’d you stop? How the fuck am I supposed to know if you’re a bad kisser or not if I don’t get the chance to kiss you back?!?!” Keith fumed.

“Oh, are you saying you wouldn’t mind if once we land, I drag you right out of this pod, pin you to the nearest tree, and snog you senseless?” Lance inquired.

“I guess. I mean, as soon as I saw you I had to try my hardest not to have my way with you right there. It was scary. Believe me, when I say this, I’ve never liked anyone in a remotely romantic or sexual way before, and I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you.” Keith blushed, turning his head away.

“I’m pretty sure I love you too. I’m a huge flirt, but you’re something special.” Lance laughed, trying to play off the tears flowing down his face in relief. He shifted back into his Altean body. He hasn’t been this happy in a very long time. And he’s a pretty quiznaking happy person. He’s definitely tracking down Keith’s mom and asking for Keith’s hand in marriage. Maybe next week. Definitely.


	4. I'll Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're soulmates, but Keith fears something far worse than the paradise that awaits him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END!!!!!! I've done it! I know, it's barely on time, BUT IT'S HERE!!!

Keith had always known he was gay. He wasn't one of those suicidal closeted boys, afraid of themselves. Sure, he was plenty suicidal. He got into countless fights, always took risky turns and drops off cliffs and shit when he was driving, but he wasn't a hypocritical homophobe cursing the world for making him this way. He wasn't crying into his pillow at night because nobody would understand. Because, why the fuck couldn't he be fucking normal? He honestly didn't get what was so great about girls. They were way overdramatic, (*cough* LANCE) they were  _ way _ too obsessed with their looks, (*cough* LANCE) and they were way too into the douchebag, sleazy, idiot assholes who just catcall their entire existence. Like, honestly, what's the fucking deal. If you have a soulmate, don't fuck with the sluts. Don't  _ be _ a slut to begin with.  _ Honestly. _

Keith had always known that makeup was a typically feminine thing. And he was gay. And it was his soulmate's  _ favorite  _ thing in the  _ world. _ He didn't want to be tied to a  _ woman…  _ (*eugh*). He wanted a  _ guy. _ And his type  _ wasn't _ stereotypical drag gays. He liked guys like him. Not fake accented guys who put on a face, a different voice, an alternate persona, guys who changed their entire selves to fit in the box of what a gay man is. Just a dude that could handle their  _ own _ shit.  _ Honestly. _

In the society he lived in, everyone with a colorful birthmark on the inside of their wrist was expected to find the person it correlated to, and hold a relationship with them forever. Not all marks were sexual, or romantic, you could date someone who wasn’t destined to love you, and be friends with the person you’re tied to. The word(s) could be yellow, if your soulmate is platonic, like the bond between Hunk and Lance, pink, if it’s sexual, Nyma and Rolo, they’re not the type for feelings. Purple, if it’s romantic, Hunk again, and Shay, red if it’s romantic  _ and _ sexual, Allura and Romelle, and blue, if it’s all of them. Some people are born with two, or three marks, and in rare cases, even more. They aren’t subjected to only one category of relationships though, you can have a yellow mark,  _ and _ a blue mark. The fucked up thing is, sometimes, fate gets it wrong. Sometimes soulmates end up living separate lives. And, if you’re unlucky enough, when the youngest of the ones holding their blue-bond turns eighteen, they’re too far away, and they can’t follow the translucent red string that leads the path to your other half. (Or third, or quarter, etc.)

Keith has two. One, a yellow mark, with the name Adam. Now, Adam isn’t his predestined buddy, he’s Keith’s soulbrother’s favorite thing/person in existence. What a hopeless fuckin’ sap. He found this out when he was a tween. Shiro, his dad-bro, had helped him out, getting him into piloting, and once, when Shiro was analyzing the movements of his arm joints, he caught a glimpse of Keith’s yellow mark. He turned bright red, it was almost as if he were on fire. That’s how Keith found out. Shiro and Adam were the first people Keith ever truly trusted, and he knew he could talk to them about his concerns about his soulmate. They were his family.

Ever since Keith turned eighteen, he’d been keeping a close watch on his left pinkie. He knew that since he was of age in fate’s eyes, soon his soulmate would be too. He knew this kid  _ had _ to be girly, so he saved up for a motorcycle, the fastest one he could find, and planned for the time the string would appear. Once the string appeared, he would hop on red, and go as fast as he possibly could in the opposite direction, he always had a weatherproof go bag, in his locker in the school halls, his locker in the school gym, his locker at the other fitness center, next to the shoe-shelf by the door at home, his dorm room, in the garage, in a tree at the park he ran at, another tree near the town library, and under the steps of the backdoor to the cafe the crew dragged him to every Tuesday and Saturday to study, or to hang. He had this in the bag. (Sorry, couldn’t help myself.)

Today, Keith didn’t have to worry about any of that shit. Everyone in the crew was in the county, and could protect him if some straight girl, or disgustingly stereotypical gay chased him, and Red had issues, just in case, and he was spending all day watching Netflix on his laptop, with the go-bag right down the stairs, and Red parked in the Garage. He was at no risk. Or so he thought. (Y’all saw that coming. You know it ain’t a slow burn.)

All of a sudden, something lit up. It wasn’t on his computer, no, it was coming from the bowl of popcorn. What the actual fuck? 

Wait… 

Shit.

His soulmate had just turned eighteen.

Keith  **_RAN._ **

~

He had been riding Red for an hour, and the string had grown a little dimmer, still pointing behind him, in the direction of whoever the fuck was supposed to love him.

He supposed it was okay to take a five-minute snack and water break. He quickly relieved himself in a bush on the side of the road, -thank god he was in one of those farming areas in the state, there was nobody around- Cleaned up, (yes he had hand sanitizer and shit) and quickly scarfed down a protein bar, and chugged some water. He was ready to go.

Wait…

Aw, fuck.

There was a blue car speeding down the road in the distance, but it didn’t look like it’d take long before it caught up. 

Keith scrambled to put his hand gel, wrapper, and bottle back away, before starting up his ride and hopping on. He shouldn’t have made that stop. He could definitely have held out another hour or so. Well, too late now.

“Keith! Hey, KEITH!” He heard from behind him.

How the fuck does this screechy ass fucking bitch know his name? He lays low everywhere he goes.

Unknowingly, Keith had slowed to a stop. Fucking habits.

He turned around, ready to reject the person who had just parked that abomination when he froze.

The guy scratched the back of his neck nervously, before continuing. 

“Yeah… um, so, uhhhh… I guess we’re soulmates? I mean, I’m super surprised, not that it matters. Uh, I was actually hoping it would be you… What the fuck Lance?!?!? Why’d you tell him that?!?!? Take it slow loverboy!” Lance shifted on his feet. 

“I know you weren’t looking forward to this, and honestly, I’m surprised. Ugh. That’s repetitive. So fucking annoying. NOT YOU! Just… uh… I thought my favorite thing was music, and your wrist says makeup. Also, I thought you were lactose intolerant. My wrist says strawberry milk by the way. That’s kinda random dontcha think?” He looked like he was about to hyperventilate or something. This needed to stop.

Keith regained control of his body, and said the first thing that came to mind.

“Stop fucking rambling, you look like an idiot. Fuck. Shit.” He looked down.

“Sorry.” Lance looked ashamed. 

“No, it’s my fault. Um. I’m glad it’s you. I thought it would be a girl or a fuckin’ weirdo. You’re pretty sane. And I guess you’reprettytoo…” Keith mumbled.

“Was that a  _ compliment _ , Mullet?!?!?” Lance looked incredulously at him.

“Shut up. Can’t I be fucking happy that I’m tied to the person I’ve been in love with for three fucking years?” He huffed, turning to the side, twisting his fingers together.

“What?!!?!!?! You love me?!?!?” Lance ran to him and grabbed Keith’s shoulders. “Dude, I’ve been infatuated with you since I saw those beautiful eyes. Since I saw you boxing in the gym, flashing those delicious fucking arms. Since I watched your first wrestling match of our sophomore year. Since I saw your agile movements on the obstacle course at that ninja warrior training center. Since I first walked behind those sturdy shoulders. Since that one time at the pool where I witnessed the full glory that is your broad chest, your unparalleled abs. Since that time I watched that fencing match this spring, and my eyes were blessed with the sight of your deadly precision. Every time I see you, I fall deeper and deeper, I think if this goes on any longer, I’ll drown!”

“Yeah, well, I'm probably just as deep as you, if not, deeper, and I’ll swim us up to the surface.” Keith blushed. He’d never said anything like this before.

“Gods, Mullet, you always have to one-up me. Heck,” Lance scoffs.

“Just fucking kiss me you fucking idiot.”

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos, and if you REALLY liked it, please comment and share! Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of monthlyklance's august challenge, you can find them on twitter and tumblr.


End file.
